Ga-Wahi (Mata Nui)
Ga-Wahi was the region of Water on the Isle of Mata Nui. History Makuta Teridax eventually became jealous of the Great Spirit Mata Nui and the praise given to him by the Universe. Creating an elaborate plan, the Makuta planted a Virus in Mata Nui, causing him to slip into unconsciousness and fall onto the moon of Aqua Magna, which he had been passing at the time. This Great Cataclysm had caused numerous problems throughout the universe, including a malfunction in the camouflage system of Mata Nui which created an island that contained various Wahi. Ga-Wahi was named by Toa Metru Nokama after her team traveled to the Isle of Mata Nui shortly before the Great Rescue. After they succeeded in their mission, the free Ga-Matoran and now Turaga Nokama lived in the village of Ga-Koro which they built. The region was attacked often by Makuta Teridax and his infected Rahi during the Great War, and once by a rampaging Great Temple Squid. Nearing the end of what was known as The Dark Time, Nokama was captured by a Makika that inhabited a cavern near Naho Bay. When Takua arrived in Ga-Koro on his quest to find the Toa Stones, the Ga-Matoran asked him to try to rescue Nokama from the cave. Takua agreed, and used Madu Fruit and a Volo Lutu Launcher to fight off Rahi and reach the cave. Once inside, he battled against and subdued the Makika by tossing boulders at the Madu-immune creature. As the beast tried to lift the stone off itself, Takua rushed in, picked up Nokama, and dashed out the exit. After he returned Nokama to Ga-Koro, she told him that the Toa Stone was hidden in the cliffs outside the Koro, and gave him an Amana Volo Sphere to help him on his journey, and in exchange for coming to rescue her. Takua then entered the cliffs and fought past several Rahi until he found the Toa Stone hidden on a cliff with several grasshopper-like Rahi around it. Takua eventually discovered all six Toa Stones and summoned the Toa Canisters toward the island. When Gali arrived in Ga-Wahi, she fought a Tarakava and rediscovered her Elemental Power of Water. Later Toa Gali would again journey through Ga-Wahi in search of the many Kanohi hidden throughout the island and as she did so encountered another Tarakava in the sea. Thinking quickly, she dodged an attack from the creature outside a cave mouth, and the charging Rahi, unable to stop, continued into the cave. Gali hurriedly sealed the cave entrance, and swam away. The Chronicler Takua, had traveled with his company under the Naho Falls on a mission to reach Kini-Nui and defend it. During the end of the Bohrok Invasion, multiple Pahrak entered Ga-Wahi and even struck Ga-Koro. With some help from the refugees of Po-Koro, plus Takua and Jaller sent from Ta-Koro, the village was able to hold off the creatures long enough for the Toa Mata to defeat the Bahrag. This caused the Bohrok to become immobilized and ended their cleansing of the island. Right after the Bohrok-Kal awakened and stole the Nuva Symbols from the villages, Toa Nuva Gali was drenched with a massive wave of water that she was unable to stop. Nokama, who had been sent by Hahli, told her the location of a Kanohi Nuva. Taking her to an underwater sea cave, Nokama trapped Gali at the entrance by blocking the cave with a huge slab of stone, so that she would learn to understand the changes taking place on the island. Swimming deeper into the cavern, the Toa of Water battled against an octopus-like Rahi before finding the Kakama Nuva and using it to escape the beast and exit the cave as well. After the Bohrok were reawakened by the Toa Nuva, Ga-Wahi became barren and the Rahi returned inside Mata Nui. When Mata Nui's body became functional again, Ga-Wahi was destroyed. Landscape Ga-Wahi was a large and mostly submerged region located on the eastern side of the Isle of Mata Nui. It was dominated by Naho Bay, taking up the vast majority of the region, which was surrounded by towering white cliffs. Ga-Wahi's landscape was very diverse; the regions around the coastline were long, sandy beaches surrounded by very tall and steep cliffs of white rock. The rest of the area was split between plains with plentiful vegetation and thick jungle, though it was not as thick and the trees were not as large as Le-Wahi. The entire region had very high humidity. Ga-Koro was located in this Wahi, along with other famous landmarks, such as the Naho Falls and the Hura-Mafa River. The Toa Metru first set foot on Mata Nui here, and it was where all of the Matoran of Metru Nui were awoken from their slumber. The location was later destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms and eventually obliterated by Mata Nui's reawakening. Significant Locations *Ga-Koro **Ga-Suva **East Garden *Hura-Mafa River *Naho Bay **Naho Falls **Temple of Purity *Old Fusa Path Ga-Kini Ga-Kini was the temple of Water built by the Matoran to honor Gali. Inhabitants Ga-Matoran The Ga-Matoran were the primary residents of Ga-Wahi. They lived in the village of Ga-Koro, a village which was made mainly of seaweed and other plantations. The Ga-Matoran performed day-to-day activities such as sailing or manufacturing goods. Rahi and Creatures Ga-Wahi was home to aquatic Rahi that migrated from the Matoran Universe after the Great Cataclysm. Aquatic creatures native to Aqua Magna also migrated there from the surrounding waters. Below is a list of these Rahi and Creatures: *Cave Fish *Keras *Lightfish *Ruki *Razorfish *Takea *Tarakava *Small, orange starfish creatures found on the shores of Mata Nui. *Clam-like creatures found on the shores of Mata Nui. *Cone snail-like creatures found on the shores of Mata Nui. *Small, piranha-like fish Rahi that live beneath Ga-Koro. Appearances *''Tentacles'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui Promo Animation'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Mata Nui (Island) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands